


The Magic Wand

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Scorbus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: It's Scorpius' birthday, and Albus gets him a present he won't forget in a hurry.





	

Scorpius took another sip of water, and turned around to see Albus staring at him with his emerald eyes.

 

“Do you want me to give you your birthday present now?”  
There was a husky edge to his voice that warmed Scorpius to the core. Excitement brimmed inside him. Oh, how he loved presents.

 

The night whisked by him outside the windows as Albus silently took him by the hand and led him down the hallway. They reached the bedroom. Albus led him in, his hand on the small of Scorpius’ back, and he suppressed a shiver of delight. He turned around as Albus shut the door behind him. And locked it.

 

“Al… are you going to fuck me for my birthday?”  
“Sure am. But that’s not the full surprise. You’re just going to have to be patient for that.” He gave Scorpius a wicked grin and handed him a black box. 

 

Scorpius opened it with shaking hands, already feeling arousal awaken in him. Inside was silk ribbon, a blindfold, and…  
“A ball gag?” Merlin.

 

“You don’t have to wear it.” Albus stepped forward, sealing the gap between them. He placed his hands on Scorpius’ biceps gently, looking him straight in the eye. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just think that these will make what I’m about to do to you even more fun.”

 

Scorpius shivered, not from fear, but from something else. Curiosity? Intrigue maybe? This was getting interesting. 

 

“I trust you.” He said, hoping Albus heard how sure he was.  
“Right then.” Albus breathed. The last thing Scorpius saw was the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eye as they melted into a passionate kiss, tearing each other’s shirts off as though their lives depended on it.

 

Albus started to nip and suck at his lower lip, and the feeling was so erotic that Scorpius felt himself begin to get hard. He wanted this. He trusted Albus to do whatever he was planning, and to do it well. 

 

Albus pushed him down onto the bed and began to undo Scorpius’ fly as he slowly kissed his way down the side on his neck, finally sucking on his nipples, something he knew Scorpius went balmy for. Albus ran his tongue swiftly over it, and Scorpius felt the warm pleasure spike straight down his middle. 

 

He lifted his hips, allowing Albus to slide his pants and boxers down, freeing his now aching cock, which hardened even more at the sight of Albus, bare and smooth, silhouetted beautifully in the dim lighting. Albus stared back at him keenly, his jet black hair falling into his eyes. He looked drop dead fucking gorgeous. 

 

Albus grabbed the blindfold and slowly placed it on Scorpius’ already closed eyes. Snapping the back into place, he whispered “Okay?”  
“Yes.” Came out as more of a moan than a spoken word.

 

Albus gently pulled his lower jaw down so he could secure the ball gag.  
“That okay? Comfortable?” Scorpius nodded and felt his heartbeat thrumming in his aching cock. He hadn’t known that being unable to speak would be so hot.

 

“Turn over.” Albus instructed, his hands guiding Scorpius as he did so.  
“I figure it would be uncomfortable to tie your hands, so I’ll just tie your feet apart, yeah?” Scorpius nodded again, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of being tied up. 

 

The silk felt cool and soothing on his ankles, and he braced against them, moaning with lust as he realized he was bound and helpless.  
“You like that, don’t you?” Albus breathed, but before Scorpius could nod a response he felt Albus lick his hole, causing him to let out a muffled cry into the pillow. 

 

He felt Albus enter and clenched involuntarily, his heart rate racing as Albus began to tongue fuck him. Merlin, every time his tongue shot backwards Scorpius felt a throb spasm through his entire body, and he felt soft and so horny, wanting Albus to go faster. He wanted to come. So bad. He felt Albus retreat, and all that was left was a black world. He made a highly undignified whining noise as he suddenly felt so very hot, as though he was melting. 

 

He felt Albus trace the curve of his back with a cool finger. It felt nice, but Scorpius rocked back and forth as much as the bonds would allow, hoping to get his desperate need across.  
“Easy now. I have to cast the spell. Relax.” Salazar, Albus sounded so commanding. Every syllable made Scorpius swell with want.

 

Albus muttered the lubricating spell and Scorpius was suddenly very wet. He felt the lube dripping down his leg and shivered in anticipation. This was it. He was going to get fucked by his boyfriend. 

 

Albus hummed contentedly as he slowly stuck his index finger inside. It already wasn’t enough. Scorpius felt an animal jolt of lust shoot through him and he was sure Albus could feel it. He pressed backwards, penetrating himself as much as he could with what Albus was giving him. 

 

Albus finally understood, and added another finger, right to the knuckle. Merlin, that was better. Scorpius squirmed and writhed at Albus’ agonizingly slow pace. He’s enjoying this, he thought, growling into the pillow. I can’t tell him to go faster and he knows it. But that was when Albus found his prostate. 

 

Scorpius’ eyes shot open despite the blindfold and he keened, moving with Albus’ fingers and clenching every time he hit that wonderful spot. Albus curved his fingers savagely and sped up, making Scorpius nearly squeal with pleasure.  
He was harder than he’d ever been. 

 

When Albus withdrew, Scorpius nearly screamed in frustration. He’d been so close. He could feel the orgasm aching in his hips, just waiting for Albus to continue. He heard Albus walking towards the door. He made a questioning noise, a note of fear in it. He didn’t want to be left alone like this. 

 

“Shh. It’s okay.” Albus soothed, tracing the line of Scorpius’ back again.  
“I’m just going to get your present. I’ll be back in no time.” Scorpius contented himself by rocking back and forth. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but it was more fun to wait, horny as he was, for Albus to return.

 

By the time he did return, Scorpius was panting with want, the ball gag feeling slick in his mouth. Albus positioned himself behind Scorpius without a word. All of a sudden, Scorpius felt something cool and smooth sliding between his legs. There was a squeeze of pressure as it breached his waiting hole, but then something gave way and it was in. 

 

Scorpius whined as his walls expanded, allowing for deeper penetration. It was a wand of some sort, but it was very textured, like several orbs stacked one on top of the other. He felt Albus’ closed fist against him as it went all the way in. Albus let Scorpius breathe into his new fullness before slowly pulling it back. 

 

Scorpius nearly roared with pleasure at the repeated stretching of his hole. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Albus pushed back in again, this time angling the wand so that one of the wider parts brushed against Scorpius’ prostate. He leaned in as close as he could.

 

“Happy birthday Scorpius.” He whispered, and flipped a switch. The wand began to pulse with vibration. Scorpius screeched in surprise and pleasure through the gag and he knew that he must be making a mess of the pillow, but he didn’t care. His mind went black and Albus might as well have deafened him because he heard no more, not even his own screams.

 

All that existed was the searing heat in his belly, and the bolts of lust and wonder at what Albus was doing to him shooting through his middle like an electric shock. He gripped the bedsheets for dear life, feeling as though he were about to levitate off the bed with pure pleasure. 

 

He felt his muscles contract and relax as Albus repeatedly fucked him over and over with this magic wand. He could feel his blood coursing through him and he was alive with lust, every backwards thrust making him throb and moan in oblivion. Then the vibrating stopped, and Albus stopped moving. 

 

No! Scorpius tried to wail. Keep going. Please. I was so close. Instead, all that came out was incoherent moaning. Albus chuckled and said  
“Sorry? I can’t quite understand you.” Scorpius thrashed around in frustration, want swelling inside him. He wanted-needed the pleasure. He needed it so bad, and waiting was agony. 

 

It was… sexy too, though. He could never have made himself wait that long. Did Albus want him to go mad? He gave a dry sob of need into the pillow and Albus finally gave him what he wanted. 

 

This time there was no mercy. He jabbed and fucked and prodded and worked Scorpius’ hole with the vibrating wand until Scorpius felt as if he were about to burst from the hot throbbing pleasure building at his very core. He felt his leg muscles tensing involuntarily with every thrust, and he heard Albus gasp behind him.

 

It got faster and faster until Scorpius was seeing stars behind his eyelids as Albus hit that magic spot again and oh! Again. He arched his back as he felt his climax building, a raw, vital feeling. His body spasmed as he reached orgasm, and he cried out as his whole body and mind were overcome with endless throbbing. He sobbed and panted and shook as he throbbed more times than ever before, harder and longer and better. So good. Albus didn’t shut off the wand until Scorpius stopped writhing with delight and began to relax. 

 

His head was spinning. He felt drunk and spoiled. Albus gently pulled the wand out and muttered a few cleaning spells. It suddenly occurred to Scorpius that he must’ve been touching himself the entire time, watching Scorpius react to his present. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the ringing sensation of satisfaction vibrating inside him, a remnant of the wand. 

 

He sighed as Albus undid his bonds and took out the ball gag. Scorpius removed the blindfold and flipped over on his back.  
“Did you like that, baby?” Albus grinned.

 

Even though the ball gag was gone, all Scorpius could do was nod. It wasn’t until he was nestled peacefully against Albus, head resting against his arm, that he found his voice again.  
“Albus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That was the best birthday present ever. I love you.”

 

Scorpius’ eyelids were a blindfold, but he knew Albus was smiling. It would be his turn to get a surprise in the morning.

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing, I hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
